


Angels

by sasugay



Series: Sasuke and Naruto's Story 💓 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Sappy, Sweet, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasugay/pseuds/sasugay
Summary: It wasn't often Naruto got to see Sasuke while he slept.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Sasuke and Naruto's Story 💓 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140500
Kudos: 18





	Angels

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing a collection of oneshots and drabbles, but I gave up on that and decided to post them individually. So... here you go :)

It wasn't often Naruto got to see Sasuke while he slept.

For one, Sasuke was extremely punctual.

He almost never slept in, waking up early every day and following a strict schedule.

Sasuke had been like that for as long as he could remember, and he would often try (and fail) to convert Naruto to his wacky ways too.

Secondly, Sasuke still had insomnia and trouble sleeping.

He slept more soundly and peacefully these past years (since they lived together now).

Still, nightmares came, albeit less frequently—and even now he had fairly chronic hypervigilance, taking him a little bit longer after he got in bed to actually fall asleep.

...and Naruto usually ended up sleeping before Sasuke.

So, seeing Sasuke sleep was a rare luxury. But, when he was able to, he cherished it with every ounce of his being.

It made Naruto so happy to see Sasuke relaxed without any worries or cares. It was after all, one of Naruto's greatest wishes.

Sasuke had suffered so much in his life—through his dad, Itachi, the village, Orochimaru, the manipulation of Obito... and his own mind.

He deserved to experience this sort of peace every day of his life, but it was only now he was beginning to get it.

Sasuke was so beautiful when he slept. Well, he was beautiful all the time, but when he slept he looked ethereal. He looked so much younger, as if time and trauma hadn't yet caught hold of him.

When Sasuke was awake, his eyes were often rolled and his mouth was often scowling or smirking, fondness peeking through dark brown pupils and irises.

But now, his lips were shaped into a serene smile, and his long eyelashes fluttered like butterflies over his closed eyelids.

Sasuke's silky black hair floated around his head, soft snores decorating the room.

If angels existed, they'd look like Sasuke while he slept.


End file.
